Wangan Live Master : Touge Side
by Hiiragi Izumi
Summary: Nagarekawa Girls, unit idol dari kota Nagarekawa, akan melakukan touring menaklukkan wilayah Kanto... dengan mobil! Akankah mereka mampu menguasai wilayah Kanto atau malah unit Idol yang lain yang melakukannya?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Penulis tidak memiliki series yang digunakan dalam fic ini. Locodol (Fuutsuu no joshi kosei ga locodol yatte mita), Initial D, iDOLM STER dan Love live (u's) dimiliki oleh pihak terkait

* * *

 _Malam pun tiba…_

 _Jalan pegunungan yang sepi mulai ramai kembali._

 _Suara raungan mesin terdengar jelas membelah jalan gunung itu._

 _Dan juga suara ban yang melintas disana._

 _Mereka melakukannya bukan untuk melintas saja._

 _Namun untuk menjadi yang tercepat di jalan gunung tersebut._

Wangan Live Master : Touge Side

Chapter 0 : Prologue

Usui Pass, 10:30 PM

Sebuah Sileighty sedang parkir di rest area Usui Pass. Dua orang wanita yang sedang bersandar ke bodi mobil tersebut. Seorang dari mereka pun meminum kopi yang dibeli dari _vending machine_ yang berada di rest area.

"Nee, Mako. Menurutmu, setelah Night Kids minggat dari Usui… Ada pembalap yang bakal memilih menetap disini tidak?" Tanya Sayuki, rekan Mako yang merupakan navigator Mako selama balapan.

"Entahlah Sayuki. Mengingat tingkat kesulitan trek… hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang memilih menetap. Seperti kita ini." Jawab Mako.

Setelah itu, sayup-sayup terdengarlah suara mesin yang mendekat kearah mereka. Mereka menoleh kearah suara tersebut datang dan reaksi mereka pun senang melihatnya.

"Mako, sepertinya mereka datang lebih cepat daripada perkiraan." Kata Sayuki girang.

"Benar juga. Walaupun begitu, kita tetap harus menyambut mereka." Jawab Mako.

=w=

Beberapa hari sebelumnya…

Atap Sekolah Putri Ryusan 12:15 PM

"Nana-chan. Selamat atas lulus ujian mengemudinya." Sambut Yukari sambil membawa sebuah kunci.

"Makasih, Yukari-san. Walaupun sudah lulus pun harus mencari kendaraan buat latihan sih." Jawab Nana.

"Eh? Mencari… mobil? Buat latihan?" Yukari pun bingung dengan pertanyaan Nana.

"Iya. Omong-omong, itu kunci apa yang kau bawa, Yukari-san?" Tanya Nana sambil menunjuk ke kunci yang dibawa Yukari.

"Ah… Ini?" Yukari melirik kearah dimana kunci yang ia pegang berada. "Tadi pamanmu menitipkan ini padaku. Entah kunci mobil apa ini." Jawab Yukari.

"Hee… tunggu, tadi kau bilang itu kunci mobil kan?"

"Iya." Jawab Yukari.

"Dimana mobilnya? Pengen lihat!" Sahut Nana kesenangan.

"Nanti mobilnya bisa dilihat pulang sekolah kok. Kan diparkir di kantor walikota." Kata Yukari.

Kantor Walikota Nagarekawa 16:50 PM

Sore harinya mereka pergi ke kantor walikota untuk melihat kendaraan apa yang bakal dipakai. Nana yang penasaran dengan mobil yang kuncinya dititipkan pamannya pun melihatsebuah mobil dua pintu berwarna putih dan yang tipenya mirip berwarna hitam.

"Yukari-san. Kuncinya boleh dipinjam dulu tidak?" Tanya Nana.

"Boleh saja sih. Toh lagipula ini juga bakal menjadi milikmu." Jawab Yukari sambil menyerahkan kuncinya.

Nana pun mengambil kunci dari Yukari dan bergegas menuju ke mobil berwarna hitam. Ketika ia menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci pintunya… dia pun bingung karena setelah ia menekan berkali-kali tetap saja pintunya tak mau terbuka. Dia pun langsung galau dibuatnya.

"Yukari-san… gimana ini… aku gak bisa masuk kedalam mobil ini..." Ucap Nana sambil bergalau ria.

Yukari pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat respon Nana.

"Nana-chan. Itu… kunci buat mobil warna putih yang berada disebelah loh. Untuk yang warna hitam ini loh kuncinya." Jawab Yukari sambil mengeluarkan kunci yang ia maksud.

Nana pun hanya bisa bengong karena menyadari kesalahannya. Kemudian ia bergerak menuju mobil berwarna puntih tersebut dan mencoba kembali membuka pintunya dan tanpa masalah berarti dia pun bisa masuk dan duduk didalamnya.

"Jadi ini toh mobil untukku. Omong-omong Yukari-san. Itu mobil yang warna hitam tipenya apa?" Tanya Nana.

"Itu… Mazda RX-7. Mobil sport bermesin rotari. Omong-omong Mazda ialah perusahaan yang mengembangka rotari setelah ditinggalkan pabrikan lain karena permasalahan umum pada mesinnya yang bisa dibilang ringkih." Jawab Yukari.

"Lalu… punyaku ini… sepertinya logonya mirip ama mobil yang dirumah. Tapi bentuknya beda jauh daripada yang dirumah." Kata Nana. "Tipenya apa ya?" Tanyanya…

"Itu..." Jawab Yukari terputus.

"Toyota Celica GT-Four. Mobil ini pernah dipakai untuk mengikuti WRC pada tahun 1994 dan 1995. walaupun setelah itu tim Toyota sempat dilarang ikut pada tahun berikutnya karena terlalu kencang dimasanya." Jawab Pamannya Nana.

Nana pun hanya bisa teriak karena kaget mendengarkan penjelasan pamannya itu.


	2. Kami Mencoba Untuk Melaju di Gunung

Chapter 1 Kami Mencoba Untuk Melaju di Gunung

 _Nana pun hanya bisa teriak karena kaget mendengarkan penjelasan pamannya itu._

"Pa-pa-paman! Sebelumnya, bagaimana bisa mendapatkan mobil ini?" Nana terlihat bingung.

"Gimana ya… palin dapat di dealer mobkas sih." Jawab Pamannya Nana.

"Maksudku… paman gak korupsi kan?" Tanya Nana.

"Nana-chan!" Sahut Yukari.

"HAHAHA… tenang saja. Semuanya pakai kantong pribadi. Gak ada uang rakyat yang diambil." Jawab Pamannya Nana sambil tertawa.

"Kesampingkan soal itu… Paman… tujuan kami harus memiliki sim apa ya?" Tanya Nana.

"Kalian kan udah terkenal. Tentu tidak setiap saat kami bisa menjemput… apalagi kita tidak tahu ancaman apa yang kalian alami. Jadi..."

Nana dan Yukari pun hanya bisa ber-'oh' mendengar penjelasan beliau.

"Sebelumnya, selamat atas kelulusan ujian simnya, Nana,"

"Ma… Makasih." jawab Nana.

"Karena kalian tidak ada pekerjaan sampai senin depan, anggap saja sekarang kalian latihan saja dijalan sampai senin depan. Toh mobil kalian sudah ada sticker untuk pengendara baru." Kata Paman sambil pergi kedalam kantor

"Pantas saja aku cari itu sticker di amplop tidak ada," gumam Nana.

Setelah itu, suara angin terdengar merdu ditelinga. Keheningan dan senyap pun tak terelakkan. Yukari berusaha untuk memecahkan situasi tersebut.

"Na… Nana-chan..."

"Iya, Yukari-san?" Tanya Nana.

"Bagaimana kalau… kita mencoba kembali apa yang sudah kau pelajari selama ujian praktek?" Ajak Yukari.

"E… Eto..? Kenapa sekarang?" Nana pun kebingungan.

"Lagipula… aku ingin lihat caramu membawa Celica itu," jawab Yukari dengan ekspresi gembira.

Nana pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat ekspresi Yukari tersebut.

"Baiklah," kata Nana.

Yukari pun masuk ke mobil Nana dari sebelah kiri, Nana mencoba untuk masuk. Namun, ia tidak ingat kalau sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Yukari pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Nana.

Kemudian, mereka memakai sabuk pengaman. Yukari memakainya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Sementara, Nana terlihat membutuhkan bantuan memakainya.

"Jangan bilang… kau tidak bisa memakainya?" Tanya Yukari.

Nana pun mengangguk.

Yukari pun membantu Nana dalam memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. Dari memasangkan bagian yang mirip ama tali tas punggung, kemudian memasangkan bagian bawah dari sabuk pengaman empat titik yang terpasang dalam mobil.

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian, sabuk pengamannya sudah terpasang dan mengikat tubuh Nana dengan erat. Yukari pun senyum puas melihatnya. Kemudian ia pun memakainya untuk punyanya sendiri.

Nana pun langsung menginjak pedal kopling dan memindahkan tuasnya ke angka satu. Sambil melepas kopling, gas diinjak dan hasilnya… mobilnya berakselerasi terlalu cepat sehingga keluar dari tempat parkir dan melintir didepan pintu masuk karena terlalu berusaha untuk mengendalikan mobil yang berakselerasi terlalu cepat itu.

"Nana-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Yukari-san… entah mengapa akselerasi mobil ini terlalu cepat untuk aku kendalikan," jawab Nana.

"Coba lagi tapi gasnya jangan diinjak terlalu dalam," saran Yukari.

Nana pun mencoba saran Yukari. Entah mengapa, Celicanya lebih nurut untuk dikendalikan. Pengendaraan Nana pun menjadi halus tanpa menghentak. Bahkan test mendadak di salah satu tanjakan pun berhasil dilewati dengan mudah. Ketika mereka kembali ke kantor…

"Nana-chan? Sabtu kita ke Karuizawa yuk," ajak Yukari

"EH?"

"Ada acara apa disana?" Tanya Nana kebingungan.

"Hm…" Yukari pun berpikir sejenak.

"Yukari-san…" Nana mulai curiga.

"Ah, pengen jalan-jalan sambil mencoba rute Usui." jawab Yukari.

"Hah?!" Nana terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Yukari.

"Melibas tikungan dengan kecepatan tinggi… bertarung melawan waktu untuk menjadi yang tercepat… dikerubungi para pria ganteng pada saat finish… senangnya." kata Yukari.

"Anu… Kita kan baru punya SIM. Lalu… langsung ngebut gitu aja? Ntar kalau nabrak gimana?" Nana pun bingung.

"Justru itu. Mumpung ada pelatihan mengemudi lanjutan." Jawab Yukari.

Yukari pun mengeluarkan Hpnya dan mencari sesuatu dalam aplikasi hpnya. Dilihat berbagai postingan, gambar dan dokumen yang tersedia di hpnya. Yukari pun bingung karena ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Aneh. Rasanya info itu udah disimpan disini deh. Apa aku lupa ya?" Gumam Yukari kebingungan.

"Anu… Yukari-san?" Nana hanya bisa bersweatdrop.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Nah ini dia. Nana-chan!" Sahut Yukari sambil menunjukkan sesuatu ke Nana.

Nana pun membaca apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Yukari…

"Pelatihan mengemudi aman selama balapan di gunung. Didukung oleh ex-leader dari Project D, Takahashi Ryousuke dan ex-member dari Impact Blue, Mako dan Sayuki. Acara diadakan tanggal 2 Maret 20xx di jalur Usui pada jam 10:00 sampai 23:00." Kata Nana.

"Tunggu… pelatihan satu hari dari jam 10 pagi sampai 11 malam?!" Nana pun kaget melihat info tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini sebagai uji coba aja karena kalau sukses maka bisa diadakan lebih lama. Bisa berhari-hari." Kata Yukari.

"Sekarang tanggal… 22 Februari. Masih minggu depan loh, Yukari-san." Jawab Nana.

"Oh ya… sementara kita akhir minggu ini saja baru ketahuan liburnya..." Yukari pun terlihat bingung.

"Apa kita coba kontak dulu saja? Terus minta ajarin dulu?" Saran Nana.

"Tapi bukannya itu membuat mereka repot?" Tanya Yukari.

"Lihat bagian ini deh." Nana pun menunjukkan bagian yang ia maksud.

"Hm… Jika ada yang berminat untuk dilatih sebelum acara utama dimulai… Kita berdua siap membantu. Kita berdua ini maksudnya Mako dan Sayuki kan?" Tanya Yukari.

"Iya itu. Gimana, Yukari-san?" Tanya Nana

"Oke deh." Jawab Yukari.

Yukari pun mengirimkan email menuju kontak yang tersedia dalam gambar selembaran tersebut. Nana melihat jam di hpnya dan menyadari kalau sudah waktunya mereka pulang.

"Ah. Udah jam segini… Lebih baik kita balik yuk." Kata Nana.

"Tunggu, Nana-chan!" Sahut Yukari.

"He?"

"Anu… sepertinya dirumahmu bakal ada pesta. Ah, yang lain mungkin juga bersiap-siap." Kata Yukari.

"Pesta?" Nana pun bingung.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Kalau gitu duluan ya, Nana-chan." Jawab Yukari

Mereka pun kembali masuk ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kantor untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Sesampainya dirumah, Nana pun mengecek garasi dan kagetlah ia kalau ternyata garasinya sudah mengalami perubahan dari sebelumnya hanya bisa muat satu mobil sekarang dua mobil pun bisa masuk. Disebelah Toyota Prius yang terparkir terdapat berbagai rak. Ketika Nana mengeceknya isinya terdir dari berbagai tipe kunci soket maupun kunci pas, berbagai jenis obeng, dongkrak dan _jack stand_ pun tersedia. Bahkan dia pun baru menyadari kalau desain rumahnya pun berubah.

Desain rumahnya pun makin terkesan modern dan minimalis. Dindingnya yang berwana putih terlihat cerah pada malam itu dan dengan cahaya lampu yang menyala diluar maupun didalam rumah terlihat menawan.

"Sejak kapan desain rumah jadi cakep gini?" Gumam Nana.

Nana yang masih terkesima itu pun berjalan ke pintu utama rumahnya. Begitu ia membuka pintu… terdengar suara "Prak!" dari dalam rumah.

Rupanya keluarganya membuat pesta kejutan. Nana yang beneran kaget pun akhirnya kembali kesadarannya pun bertanya…

"Kenapa ada cracker dibunyikan disini?"

Mama Nana pun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Nana. Lalu dijawablah pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kepengen saja. Karena… kita merayakan untuk kesuksesanmu mendapatkan SIM." Jawab Mama.

"Ahahaha..." Nana pun ber _sweatdrop._

Mereka pun menuju ruang makan… disana pun dihidangkan berbagai jenis makanan tersaji disana. Sungguh banyak untuk hanya tiga orang, pikir Nana. Ternyata, teman-temannya Nana, Noda, Satsuki, dan Misaki, rekan kerja yang juga berperan sebagai Uogokoro-kun, maskot kota Nagarekawa, Yui dan Mirai, Yukari-san serta pamannya pun juga ada.

"Padahal cuma lulus ujian SIM aja tapi responnya kaya gini." Nana pun ber _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Nana, disini tuh susah kalau bikin SIM. Kudu belajar berkali-kali dan terkadang tesnya terasa terlalu horror. Kalau dapet instruktur yang nyebelin." Kata Noda.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi entah mengapa waktu giliranku, instrukturnya terlihat santai… bahkan saking santainya dia tertidur dalam tes." Kata Nana sambil mengingat pengalamannya pada saat tes mengemudinya.

"Yang berat itu kalau gak salah Yukari-san deh. Dia dapet instruktur yang tegas banget sampai-sampai Yukari-san paling lama waktunya untuk menyelesaikan tesnya." Kata Nana sambil tertawa.

"Kejam sekali kau, Nana-chan." Jawab Yukari.

"Ekspresinya tidak bisa membuatku tidak ketawa, Yukari-san. Bahkan aku pun masih menyimpan videonya." Kata Nana sambil mencari Video dihpnya.

Yukari pun langsung berusaha untuk mencegah Nana menemukan video itu, namun… ekspresi Nana pun berubah menjadi kecewa karena gagal menemukannya.

"Ah sudahlah. Sepertinya videonya sudah kehapus… atau udah keupload ke Nistagrom kali ya..." Gumam Nana.

"O… Omong-omong… acara utamanya belum-belum mulai juga?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Be… Benar juga. Baiklah semuanya… sudah megang gelas semuanya?" Tanya Nana sambil mengambil gelas minumnya.

Yukari dan yang lainnya pun langsung memegang gelas minum mereka masing-masing.

"De… Dengan begini, Acara perayaan Nana mendapatkan SIM pun resmi dibuka..." Kata Mamanya Nana sejenak.

Kemudian, Nana pun reflek meneriakkan "Kanpai!" diikuti dengan menggerakkan gelasnya kearah atas. Yang lain pun reflek mengikuti gerakan Nana tersebut.

"Nana… harusnya aku yang ngomong bagian itu…" Kata Mamanya Nana.

"Maaf… reflek." Jawab Nana.

Acara makan-makan pun berlangsung meriah. Jumlah makanan pun berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka pun mengomongkan rencana kemana mereka pergi untuk jalan-jalan bersama… walau mungkin bagi Nana dan Yukari dalam waktu dekat belum bisa mengajak jalan-jalan bareng karena mereka sudah janji untuk ke Karuizawa dan Usui akhir pekan ini.

"Omong-omong, Yukari-san. Serius kita berangkat kesana jam 7 pagi?" Tanya Nana.

"Mengingat perjalanannya lumayan jauh… mungkin kita lewat Fukushima… atau lewat Tokyo terus ke Saitama dan Gunma." Jawab Yukari.

"Bensin Celicanya cukup gak ya… belum beli makanan dan minuman ketika di _rest area_ nanti." Nana pun berpikir mengenai rencana perjalanannya.

Mamanya Nana pun menyodorkan sebuah amplop ke Nana. Nana pun bingung dengan amplop tersebut.

"Mama, ini untuk apa ya?" Tanya Nana.

"Untuk ongkos kamu menuju Karuizawa. Kamu nikmati saja perjalanan singkat ini soalnya beberapa hari kedepan kamu bakalan sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaan." Jawab Mamanya Nana.

"Tapi..." Nana pun ragu.

Akhirnya Nana pun menerima amplop tersebut.

"Sekarang waktunya nginap dulu… sudah larut." Jawab Noda.

Nana pun kaget mendengar jawaban Noda.

=w=

Keesokan harinya, Celica dan RX-7 sudah berada depan rumahnya Nana. Nana dan teman-temannya yang menginap pada malam sebelumnya pun bergegas masuk… setelah melakukan pembagian posisi. Maklum, kedua _sports car_ itu tempat duduknya terbatas.

Akhirnya, Noda, Satsuki dan Misaki pun masuk kedalam Celica dan Yui dan Mirai masuk kedalam RX-7. Permasalahan berikutnya ialah… jumlah barang bawaan terlalu banyak untuk ukuran trip dua hari satu malam. Rupanya, ada yang salah kira perjalanannya sebulan penuh dan Yukari lah yang kebanyakan membawa barang.

Akhirnya setelah membereskan dan menitipkan kelebihan barang tersebut, mereka pun berangkat menuju Karuizawa.

=w=

Berjam-jam perjalanan telah dilalui dan mereka sampai di penginapan tempat mereka menginap di Karuizawa pada siang hari. Mereka pun mengangkat barang yang mereka bawa menuju ke ruangan tempat mereka menginap. Nana dan Yukari pun langsung tiduran di lantai ruangan mereka menginap.

"Kalian berdua… tolong dikondisikan ya." Kata Yui.

"Walau perjalanannya lancar… tetap saja lumayan juga ya dari Nagarekawa." Kata Nana.

"Tadi juga tuh ada yang isengin nyalain lampu dim pas di Tokyo. Dikira kita mau balapan di tol tadi." jawab Yukari.

"Ah, mobil kecil itu… dia gak nyadar kalo mobil kita bawa penumpang banyak." Kata Nana.

"Jadi sopir itu berat ya… apalagi kalo mobilnya kaya yang dipakai Nana dan Yukari-san." Noda pun menarik nafas.

"Lagipula Yukari-san. Nanti malam gimana? Udah ada balasan?" Tanya Nana.

"Sebentar. Tadi ada pesan masuk pas kita nyampe di penginapan." Jawab Yukari.

Yukari membuka pesan di Hpnya dan…

"Nana-chan… nanti kita bareng ama pembalap dari Tokyo. Mereka pakai Trueno dan 911… Kata Sayuki-san… mereka sepertinya Idol dari perusahaan gitu." Kata Yukari.

"Jangan-jangan..." Kata Nana.

"Ah gak mungkin locodol itu kan..." Tambahnya.

"Sepertinya bukan mereka deh. Nana-chan." Kata Yukari.

"Nee… itu kan ada gambar dibawah pesannya Sayuki. Coba liat." Nana terlihat senang begitu melihat sebagian gambar terlihat.

Yukari pun menggeser tangannya ke layar dan melihat dua orang wanita. Seseorang berrambut pendek dan berwarna merah marun… dan sebelahnya berrambut panjang berwarna biru. Dibawah foto mereka juga ada pesan dari Sayuki-san yang bertuliskan…

"Oh ya, mereka itu dari 765pro loh..."

"765pro..." Kata Nana.

Noda pun menyamperin Nana setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

"Hee… jadi Nana bakal ketemu ama mereka ya..." Kata Noda.

"765pro ya… rasanya pernah lihat poster mereka deh…" Kata Satsuki sambil berpikir.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah debut nasional ya." Misaki pun ikut nimbrung.

"Oh ya, Nana. Boleh nggak minta tolong minta tanda tangan mereka?" Pinta Noda.

Nana pun menatap Noda dengan muka malas begitu mendengar permintaan Noda tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kau merasa malu karena kau bakal ketemu dengan idol yang setara atau mungkin lebih terkenal dari Awa2 Girls?" Noda pun menoel pipi Nana.

Tiba-tiba bantal duduk pun melayang dan mengenai mukanya Noda.

"Padahal belum waktunya… ya sudahlah." Kata Noda sambil melempar balik bantal yang mengenai dirinya ke Nana.

Untung Nana bisa menghindarinya. Tapi, Nana merasakan kalau dia menjadi target dari… Noda, Satsuki, Misaki, dan Yukari.

"Tung… kok main keroyokan gini sih! Bahkan Yukari-san pun..." Nana pun terlihat kehilangan harapan.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Nana." Kata Noda yang sudah memegang bantalnya.

Yui pun tertawa melihat Nana yang sudah kehilangan harapan untuk lolos dari serangan bantal beruntun. Sementara Mirai pun berusaha untuk menolong Nana. Namun, Mirai pun malah menjadi korban timpukkan bantal.

Malam hari… waktu yang tepat untuk makan malam, mandi dan beristirahat. Namun tidak untuk Nana dan Yukari. Mereka tidak menggunakan pakaian yang disediakan penginapan. Setelah mereka berdua memakai sepatu… mereka ketahuan oleh Noda.

"Nana… mau kemana?" Tanya Noda.

Nana dan Yukari pun merinding begitu mendengar pertanyaan Noda. Bagi mereka saat ini kegep oleh Noda mungkin lebih parah daripada ketangkap oleh polisi karena ketahuan ngebut dijalan.

"Ah… kalau kalian mau jalan-jalan sekitar berduaan ndak masalah kok. Yang penting jangan lupa istirahatnya karena besok sudah balik." Kata Noda sambil kembali ke kamarnya.

Nana dan Yukari pun menarik nafas lega begitu menyadari kalau Noda sudah balik ke kamarnya.

"Untunglah. Bisa runyam kalo dia tau rencana kita ke Karuizawa yang sebenarnya." Kata Nana.

"Langsung berangkat yuk. Nana-chan." Kata Yukari.

Mereka pun langsung bergegas menuju ke mobil masing-masing. Setelah masuk dan memasang _seatbelt_ mereka pun langsung pergi menuju ke Usui Pass, tempat mereka bakal janjian dengan Sayuki-san.

Setelah beberapa lama, kurang lebih sekitar 15 menitan. Mereka pun sampai ditujuan. Mereka pun hanya melihat sebuah Trueno berwarna Panda dan _coupe_ berwarna hitam dengan stiker "FLAT BIRD" terpampang di kaca depannya.

"Sepertinya kita tinggal menunggu Sayuki-san tiba deh." Kata Yukari.

Nana dan Yukari yang kemudian menyender ke kap mesin mobil sambil menunggu Sayuki pun dihampiri oleh dua orang wanita. Seorang dari mereka pakai kemeja lengan pendek dan rok berwarna hitam dengan topi yang menutupi sebagian rambut berwarna merah marunnya. Seorang lagi menggunakan blazer berwarna coklat dengan celana jins panjang. Tidak terlihat dia menggunakan aksesoris apapun untuk menyamarkan wajahnya.

"Apakah kalian menjadi murid barunya Sayuki-san?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

* * *

A/N

Chapter ini kena revisi karena ada flaw yang mungkin ndak begitu kenotis sama kena perpanjangan sedikit... nyaris 500 word lebih panjang karena abis nambahin lol


	3. Haruka dan Chihaya

" _Apakah kalian menjadi murid barunya Sayuki-san?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka._

"I… iya." Jawab Nana.

Terjadi keheningan dan terdengar pula suara angin semilir di malam hari.

" _Ba_ … _Bagaimana ini? Rasanya canggung sekali._ " Gumam Nana.

"Ehem!"

"Ha… Hai!" Sahut Nana dan Yukari bersamaan.

"Kalian tak perlu setegang itu. Ah, omong-omong kita belum mengenalkan diri ya?"

"Aku… Amami Haruka. Kalian bisa memanggilku Haruka." Kata Haruka, sambil memainkan kacamatanya.

"Kisaragi Chihaya. Senang bisa bertemu kalian." Chihaya pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kohinata Yukari dan..." Kata Yukari

"Usami Nany… Nanako." Kata Nana.

"Nanyako?" Tanya Haruka.

"Ah, Haruka-san… tolong lupakan yang tadi. Entah kenapa suka salah sebut gitu." Jawab Nana.

Sementara, Chihaya pun tertawa terkikih sambil memegang perutnya. Menurutnya dia habis mendengar sesuatu yang menurutnya receh tapi lucu.

"Moo, Chihaya-chan. Ndak boleh begitu." Kata Haruka.

"Tapi… dari saat dia salah sebut sampai sekarang masih tertawa saja aku." Jawab Chihaya yang masih sambil tertawa.

"Chihaya-chan, kayaknya kotak tertawamu harus diperiksa dulu deh." Kata Haruka.

"Hahaha… akhirnya udah balik lagi..." Chihaya pun menarik nafas setelah ketawa.

"Maaf ya, tadi saking recehnya aku malah tertawa." Kata Chihaya.

"Tidak apa-apa… walau aku sedikit malu." Jawab Nana.

"Nah, karena kita masih menunggu Mako-san dan Sayuki-san… aku penasaran dengan kendaraan kalian sih. Boleh intip mesinnya?" Pinta Haruka.

"Boleh sih… tapi mesin kami mungkin tidak ada sesuatu yang membuat kalian melongo kok." Jawab Yukari.

Nana pun bergegas menuju mobilnya dan mencari tuas untuk membuka kap mesinnya. Setelah ia menarik tuas itu, dia membuka kap mesin dan mencantolkan pengait ke tempat seharusnya.

Yukari, Haruka dan Chihaya pun melihat apa yang dianggap seperti jantung dalam mobil. Sebuah mesin yang kalau dilihat memiliki konfigurasi empat silinder dan memiliki sebuah keong lengkap dengan pipanya yang terhubung dengan mesin tersebut. Terdapat pula pendingin keong yang diposisikan didepan radiator mobil.

"Ne… Chihaya-chan… mesin ini… ukurannya memang lebih besar daripada yang ada di Truenoku ya?" Haruka bingung melihat mesin Celica yang digunakan Nana.

"Ini… 3S-GTE tulen. Bukan dari 3S-GE yang dikasih turbo belakangan atau malah dari 3S-FE." Kata Chihaya tak mendengar pertanyaannya Haruka.

"CHIHAYA-CHAN!" Sahut Haruka.

"Ah! Maaf, Haruka. Tentu saja ukurannya lebih besar secara mobil ini berkapasitas 2000cc empat silinder. Punyamu kan sekitar 1600cc walau tenaganya jauh lebih besar." Jawab Chihaya.

"Tunggu, 1600cc tapi tenaga lebih besar daripada punya Nana-chan?" Yukari pun bingung mendengar jawaban Chihaya.

"Mobil kami dulunya dipakai balap di jalan tol yang membutuhkan tenaga yang lebih besar daripada yang dipakai sekarang sih." Jawab Chihaya.

Yukari pun hanya membalas dengan "hee..." atas jawaban Chihaya.

"Tapi… mesin ini punya banyak potensi ya..." Kata Haruka.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Nana.

"Mungkin dipasang twin turbo kali ya… eh, sepertinya mending kuasain mobilnya dulu sebelum memikirkan modifikasi lebih lanjut." Jawab Haruka.

Haruka pun melihat ke ban mobilnya Nana. Walaupun sesaat, dia bisa merasakan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh mobilnya Nana. Kemudian, ia mengeluskan tangannya ke bagian bodi samping Celicanya Nana dan berkata…

"Sepertinya kau akan membimbing Nanako menuju kecepatan maksimum ya..."

Namun sayang, Haruka malah kesandung kakinya sendiri sehingga dia pun tersungkur ke aspal. Untung, tidak ada kejadian yang membuat Haruka nyaris dilecehkan pas dia terjatuh itu.

"Kejadian lagi deh..." Kata Haruka sambil mengelus kakinya.

"Anu, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Nana.

Haruka pun mencoba untuk bangkit dengan bantuan dari Nana. Dia pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil setelah bangkit.

"Kejadian lagi deh." Katanya kemudian.

"Chihaya-san. Mungkin lebih baik kalau boleh lihat mesin mobilmu?" Tanya Yukari.

"Boleh. Malah rasanya senang kalau ada yang mau lihat mesin mobilku." Jawab Chihaya.

Kemudian mereka pun menuju Porsche 911 yang digunakan oleh Chihaya. Mobil kupe dengan desain yang terkesan tak tertinggal jaman dengan pelek berwarna emasnya lumayan mencolok dengan bodi berwarna hitam.

Chihaya pun membuka kap mesin yang berada dibelakang. Setelah itu, mereka melihat mesin yang memiliki potensi sangat besar dalam membelah jalanan.

"Jadi, 911 ini… memiliki posisi mesin yang berbeda ya dengan kebanyakan mobil." Kata Yukari.

"Rerata kendaraan menggunakan konfigurasi ini untuk meningkatkan space kendaraan. Tapi di Porsche ini, penggunaan mesin belakang bertujuan untuk meningkatkan daya tekan atau _downforce_ dan meningkatkan _handling_. Tapi, konsekuensinya, mobil ini lumayan susah kalau distir lurus dalam kecepatan tinggi." Jawab Chihaya.

"Resiko melintir memang lebih besar ya kalau dibandingkan dengan yang menggunakan konfigurasi mesin depan?" Tanya Yukari.

"Memang lebih besar. Namun, kalau bisa menguasainya, mobil ini memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa." Jawab Chihaya.

"Omong-omong, tenaga yang dihasilkan mobil ini berapa ya?" Tanya Nana.

"Itu… 500 hp. Tapi maksimalnya sekitar 700 hp." Jawab Chihaya.

Nana masih memperhatikan detail mesin yang ada di 911nya Chihaya. Dia pun merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding. Apalagi setelah mendengar tenaga yang dihasilkan. Bagi Nana, saat ini, mengejar Chihaya merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

"Itu… jauh lebih besar daripada mobil kami." Kata Yukari.

"Ne, kenapa kalian tertarik untuk balapan disini?" Tanya Haruka pada Nana dan Yukari.

Nana dan Yukari pun berpikir kenapa…

"Hm… Aku sih sebenarnya… hanya mengikuti Yukari-san. Mungkin dia ada jawabannya." Jawab Nana yang terkesan menghindar.

"EH?!" Sahut Yukari.

Nana pun berbisik pada Yukari, "Bukannya kau yang ngajakin kesini, Yukari-san?"

"Iya sih. Tapi… kalau aku jawab karena mengidolakan Impact Blue gimana?" Tanya Yukari berbisik.

"Coba saja jawab begitu deh." Bisik Nana yang kemudian memberikan jempol pada Yukari.

"A… Anu, Haruka-san." Yukari memanggil Haruka.

"Iya?" Jawab Haruka.

"Se… sebenarnya, a… aku..." Kata Yukari yang bergetar badannya karena gugup.

Haruka pun berusaha menahan Yukari agar tidak jatuh dari gugupnya. Kemudian…

"Aku sebenarnya fans dari Impact Blue." Kata Yukari.

"Ah… kok rasanya seperti seseorang yang memilih balap di Usui karena mengidolakan Impact Blue." Jawab Haruka.

"Tapi… Usui ini… lumayan susah loh buat pemula. Soalnya jarak antar tikungan yang rapat, jalannya sempit dan tentu saja C-121." Kata Haruka.

"C-121?" Yukari pun bingung.

Haruka pun mengecek Hpnya dan mendapatkan pesan dari Sayuki. Ekspresi Haruka pun senang walaupun pesannya berisi permintaan maaf dari Sayuki.

"Nah, mumpung Sayuki-san bilang bakalan telat… Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja mulai pengenalan coursenya?"


	4. Chapter 3

Haruka yang mengajak Yukari dan Nana untuk melakukan pengenalan _course_ yang biasa digunakan untuk balapan di Usui. Mereka pun terlihat sangat bingung menerima ajakan Haruka. Karena, mereka bertujuan belajar langsung pada Mako dan Sayuki.

"Anu, Haruka-san? Tak masalah kah kalau kita langsung jalan?" Tanya Nana.

"Tak masalah. Baru saja dapet pesan dari Sayuki-san kalau kita boleh duluan asal kami menemani kalian." Jawab Haruka.

"Artinya… kalian bakal make mobil kalian buat mandu kami?" Tanya Yukari.

"Tidak. Kita langsung _drive_ dengan mobil kalian saja." Jawab Haruka.

Nana langsung mengalami _speechless_ karena mereka bakalan mencoba trek secara langsung dengan Celica dan RX-7 yang masih baru dibawa. Membayangkan rute yang sempit saja sudah membuat Nana merinding. Apalagi kalau terjadi kecelakaan. Mungkin bagi Nana, peluang bertahan hidup cukup kecil.

"Nana-chan. Aku tahu kau pasti membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk kan?" Tanya Yukari.

"Tenang saja. Karena pengenalan _course_ kali ini kita tidak langsung ngebut. Jalan santai saja." Jawab Haruka yang seakan membaca pikiran Nana.

"Omong-omong, Chihaya-chan. Kau temani Yukari-chan ya." Pinta Haruka pada Chihaya.

"Baik, Haruka." Respon Chihaya.

"Artinya, Haruka-san..." Nana

"Yep. _Good luck, driver_." Kata Haruka.

Nana hanya bisa tertawa kecil menjawab pernyataan Haruka.

=w=

Nana dan Yukari sudah menyalakan mesin mobil mereka dan akan bersiap-siap untuk memulai pengenalan _course_ Usui. Haruka dan Chihaya pun menjadi navigator dalam pengenalan course atas pesan yang disampaikan kepada Haruka dari Sayuki.

"Ne, Haruka-san..." Nana memanggil Haruka.

"Iya?" Jawab Haruka.

"Kenapa kau mau jadi navigatorku?" Tanya Nana.

Haruka pun melirik ke spion Celica dan melihat Yukari dan Chihaya yang sedang asyik menngobrol.

"Biar mereka bisa puas ngobrol juga." Jawab Haruka.

Nana pun ber _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Haruka.

"Langsung jalan saja?" Tanya Nana.

"Iya langsung saja." Jawab Haruka.

Haruka pun memberikan sinyal kepada Yukari dan Chihaya untuk mengikuti mereka. Kemudian, Chihaya membalas sinyal tersebut. Celica pun mulai bergerak disusul oleh RX-7 dibelakang.

Mereka pun melewati akses masuk kedalam trek touge Usui. Setelah melewati belokan pertama, yang Nana lihat ialah tebing disebelah kiri dan jurang di sebelah kanan. Bulu kuduknya pun merinding kalau misalnya Celicanya tak bisa dikendalikan disini bearti siap-siap terjadi kasus besar.

"Ini… kalau yang make penggerak empat roda gimana bisa duel nih?" Nana pun bingung.

"Jarang sih yang make 4wd di Usui… oh ya, ada sih kejadian pas Emperor sambangi Usui sih." Jawab Haruka.

"Emperor?" Tanya Nana.

"Tim yang berasal dari Tochigi yang hendak menguasai Gunma. Tetapi, langkah mereka dihentikan oleh AE86 dari Akina dan Ryosuke-san dari Akagi." Jawab Haruka.

"Hee… terus pas di Usui mereka balap juga?" Tanya Nana yang malah penasaran.

"Nanti saja pas sampai di C=121. Disana juga penyebab Emperor ada kekalahan yang tidak banyak diketahui." Kata Haruka.

=w=

C=121, tikungan yang tergolong ekstrim di Usui, tikungan ini memiliki ciri yang lebar diawal namun menyempit diujung tikungan. Begitu salah eksekusi dalam mengambil jalur disini maka siap-siap saja menabrak pembatas jalan. Hanya yang memiliki skill dan keberanian yang tinggi yang bisa melibas tikungan ini dengan cepat.

Rombongan Nana pun akhirnya tiba dispot ini beberapa menit dari Usui Pass. Disini pun juga ada tempat parkir walaupun kecil. Setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka, Haruka pun keluar duluan.

"Akhirnya… C=121!" Sahut Haruka.

"Jadi ini toh C=121… Tunggu itu serius Exitnya sempit gitu?" Tanya Nana yang kaget.

"Memang. Makanya, C=121 dikenal sebagai spot terekstrim disini. Evo IV anggota Emperor yang sempat datang ke Usui mengalami _crash_ disini loh." Jawab Haruka.

"Ternyata Usui ini lumayan kejam ya buat yang pakai 4wd di mobilnya." Kata Yukari.

"Yukari-san… aku pun berpikir tidak bakal bisa bertahan disini." Nana pun menghampiri Yukari.

Yukari pun memeluk Nana dengan erat. Lalu, ia pun mebisikkan…

"Tenang saja. Nana. Membalaplah dengan cara Nana saja. Nanti, C=121 pun terasa mudah."

"Yukari-san… kita bahkan belum mencoba ngebut disini loh." Jawab Nana.

"Nana-chan… padahal mencoba memberikan motivasi…" Yukari pun ngambek.

Nana pun hanya tertawa begitu melihat reaksi dari Yukari.

Sementara itu, Hpnya Haruka pun berbunyi. Haruka pun mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk… ternyata malah ada telpon dari Sayuki.

"Halo?" Haruka mengangkat telponnya.

"Haruka, kau dimana? Kenapa mobilmu ditinggal di Usui Pass?" Tanya Sayuki.

"Kita lagi di C=121 bersama dengan Nana-chan dan Yukari-chan. Ada apa memangnya?" Haruka pun tanya balik.

"Polisi lagi memeriksa mobilmu soalnya takut dikira curian." Jawab Sayuki.

"Baik… kami bakal balik secepatnya." Kata Haruka sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Ditungguin polisi ya..." Kata Chihaya.

"Maaf, Nana-chan, Yukari-chan. Bisa tidak kita kembali ke Usui Pass? Kayaknya Sayuki-san udah disana dan mobil kami malah diperiksa sama polisi." Pinta Haruka.

"Tak masalah." Jawab Nana dan Yukari yakin.

Mereka pun kembali ke mobil mereka dan balik menuju Usui Pass.


End file.
